1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a broiler frame, particularly to one consisting of a base, a net, an ash plate, two sloping side plates and a net frame, and having good effect of heat concentration, usable for various broiling ways, not easily sticking with the net frame, easy to assemble and disassemble for washing, and convenient to store away.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common conventional broiler frames shown in FIG. 1 generally includes a frame 10, a net 11 deposited on the frame 10, a charcoal grid 12 near the bottom of the frame 10, and a foot unit 13 provided under the frame 10 to stand on the ground. Then charcoal is put on the charcoal grid 12, and food to be broiled is put on the net 11, and charcoal ash falls down on the bottom of the frame 10. However, the conventional broiler frame has the following disadvantages.
1. It has an open structure, impossible to concentrate heat, which easily disperses around, resulting in bad heating effect.
2. Charcoal ash falls down to the bottom of the frame, troublesome to dean it, having to wait until the frame cools down. In addition, during broiling process, two much ash cannot be removed out, affecting burning effect of charcoal.
3. Food has to be deposited directly on the net, so fat coming out of the food being broiled drops down on burning charcoal below the net, giving rise to a large volume of oily smoke, letting a person broiling shed tears and suck in large quantity of smoke to produce damage to person's health.
4. Food to be broiled is placed directly on the net, so part of the food may stick to the net, with charcoal smear sticking on the surface of the food broiled, and with sauce on the food remaining on the net, hard to clean and not hygienic.
5. Flame of charcoal is hardly controlled in its size, liable to bum food excessively, and scorched or charred food is apt to lead to cancer according to medical research.
6. The net is located just above the flame of charcoal, a user cannot reach the hand to move or turn around the food being broiled on the net.
7. It has a large size, not collapsible and inconvenient to store away.